


To Steal from a Thief

by Ilmare_Ilse



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Heist, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmare_Ilse/pseuds/Ilmare_Ilse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets involved in a complicated operation when a valuable item is stolen from a wealthy casino owner. But it's not exactly a legal operation. Crossover with Ocean's movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The man entering HQ looked vaguely familiar. He moved with a purposeful tread in Danny's direction, two rather large men at his back. Danny lifted his eyebrows, greeting the newcomers. "Hello gentlemen, is there something that I can help you with?"

Danny noticed by his clothes, gold watch and general appearance, that the man in front of him was wealthy, obscenely wealthy, most likely. And the two gorillas at his back were not packing heat, but they could cause a lot of trouble with or without a gun. He was regretting his decision of sending everyone home and staying late to finish the last of the paperwork tonight.

The man looked at Danny from head to toe. "Mr. Malloy. I believe I'm in need of your services again."

Danny lifted his eyebrows, looking confused. "Malloy? I'm sorry, but it seems you have the wrong person." He said, shaking his head.

The man didn't look concerned by Danny's answer. "You've been quite difficult to track, Mr. Malloy, much more than your brother. I must say that the policeman identity was quite a clever move." He said, with an annoying smirk.

Danny lifted his hands, getting tired of this game. "Alright, you know what? I have no idea who this Malloy fellow is, and frankly I don't give a damn. I'd appreciate it if you could go on your way and started looking for this guy in some other place, hopefully far away from here." He started making some shooing motions.

The man didn't move an inch, only lifting his hand so that one of the men at his back could hand him a folder, which he started studying very interested. "I was surprised to find out that you had formed a family, Mr. Malloy. You have a beautiful daughter." He lifted his eyes to study Danny's expression. "Very smart as well. Did you know that Grace is at the top of her class?" He said, placing on the smart table some photographs of Grace leaving her school and some documents Danny recognized as Grace's school reports.

Danny glared at the man in front of him. "Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want?" He said in an angry growl, his hand going unconsciously to the gun at his side.

The man lifted his hands in a placating gesture. "There is no need to get excited, Mr. Malloy. While I find it endearing that you are so determined to stay in character, I think introductions are unnecessary. As to the reason behind my visit, I'm afraid I'm in need of your services once again. Some items of great value seem to have been misplaced and I believe that Toulour is responsible for the new location of these items. I want you and your friends to help me locate these items and to return them to their original location. All the relevant information is here." He placed the folder next to Grace's photos on the table.

Danny was reaching 'pissed off' territory very quickly. "And what makes you think that I give a rat's ass about whatever it is that you lost?"

The man's unaffected expression was really getting on Danny's nerves. "The fact that I have acquired information regarding your past, less than legal activities, and I would be morally obliged to deliver this information to the Governor of Hawaii. You may also be convinced by the fact that I'm very well informed regarding the routine of little Grace, of your Ex Wife, Rachel Edwards, and of little Charles Edwards, whose well being seems to be very important to you, even though you're not in any way related to him, except for him being your ex wife's child." With an instruction of the man in front, he and his bodyguards started towards the door. "I will leave you with this information, Mr. Malloy, I hope you decide to get in contact with your team and start working on your assignment." And with that, they turned down the hallway and disappeared from sight.

Danny moved towards the table and started checking the papers in the folder the man had brought. He was more than shocked to find a print of criminal records of a man who could have been his twin, along with a large number of photographs of the same man, hotwiring a car, breaking into a house, opening a safe filled with jewelry, and a large number of illegal activities. More distressing was a very detailed set of pictures of Grace, both coming into and leaving school, playing at the park, reading at her classroom, riding in the car with Rachel and the baby and playing at her own backyard.

Danny's blood was boiling. Whoever this son of a bitch was, he knew enough about Grace and Rachel to represent a real threat to them, and he didn't even know what the asshole wanted. Gathering the documents with trembling hands, he picked up the folder and left HQ.

* * *

Danny's mind was spinning in all directions. He had no idea who this Malloy fellow was, he had no idea who the man that visited him was and he certainly had no idea who this team was supposed to be.

He drove to his place, to try to take a minute to study all this information in peace, but once he arrived at his destination he decided that if there was someone good with secret codes, and spy-James Bond shit, it would be his partner. He took out his phone from his pocket and hit #2 on his speed dial.

Sure enough, a familiar voice answered at the first ring. "Danno please don't tell me that you're still at the office."

Danny smiled at the sound of his friend's voice, hoping that he could help him find a way to sort out this mess. "Hey, no. I'm just getting home. Listen… Something came up, and I was wondering if you could give me a hand?" He unlocked his door.

"Sure, what do you need?" Danny was relieved to hear his friend more alert and willing to help.

Danny entered his place, looking blindly for the light switch. "Well, I had an interesting visit after you left. This guy showed up at the office with a couple of gorillas at his back…" He finally found the light switch and turned it on. "And he says that- SHIT" Whatever Danny was going to say was forgotten as he dropped the phone and the folder and took out his gun, pointing it at the man sitting on his sofa bed. "DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE! HANDS IN THE AIR! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY APARTMENT!"

The man sitting on the couch seemed rather unaffected by the gun pointing at his face. He had salt and pepper hair and a cocky smirk that Danny hated before he even got to know the guy. He stood up with his hands held in a non threatening position. "Detective Williams, my name is Danny Ocean and I think that we are in need of each other's assistance."

* * *

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

"Detective Williams, my name is Danny Ocean and I think that we are in need of each other's assistance."

Danny lifted his eyebrows, not lowering his gun. "I don't even know who you are, what makes you think that I need, or want your assistance?"

Ocean was still standing with his hands in the air. "Well, the fact that you recently got a visit from Terry Benedict, that he kept calling you by a different name and that he seems to have far too much information about your family."

Danny would have laughed, but nothing about this day seemed funny. "You are not far behind on having too much information about me. You also broke into my apartment. You're not exactly giving me a trustworthy vibe."

Ocean shrugged. "What can I say; your lock is not a very good one. Listen, if I wanted to harm you in any way, I could have done it by now. I am unarmed, and I have useful information for you."

"What kind of information?" Danny knew that it was a very bad idea to let a suspect talk, but he wanted answers, and maybe this guy could give him some.

"Well, I would be much more comfortable if I didn't have a gun pointing to my face." Ocean said, looking pointedly at the gun on Danny's hands.

"Yes, just like I would be more comfortable if someone hadn't broken into my apartment! Now start talking!" Danny said, not making any move to lower his gun.

Ocean gave him the same annoying grin again. "Alright. Mr. Benedict carries an old grudge with me and a few of my friends. Every few years he remembers this grudge and comes knocking at our doors to request our services…"

Danny lifted his eyebrows. "What kind of services?"

"He needs us to collect an item that has gone missing." Ocean's expression didn't give anything away.

Danny rolled his eyes. "He wants you to _steal_ something that was stolen from him. I've heard the name Toulour before, I'm not as clueless as you may wish… It still doesn't explain what's that have to do with me, and why he brought my daughter into all this." Danny finished, with an angry growl.

Ocean looked impressed with Danny's knowledge. He was trying to come up with an explanation that wouldn't make the detective in front of him arrest him on the spot when the lights suddenly went off.

* * *

Danny looked around, his gun in front of him. He jumped at the sudden sound of his door splintering and took cover behind a chair.

Dark figures with flashlights started pouring into his apartment, but a familiar voice yelling "FIVE-0! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" made him realize that his apartment was not under attack, it was just his crazy partner overreacting. He moved away from his cover, lowering his weapon. "What the hell is the matter with you? You ever heard of knocking?"

Steve lowered his weapon, looking a bit put out at not having the chance to shoot at anything. "Danno, you started yelling at someone that had broken into your place!"

Danny shook his head, turning around to address Ocean. "You see what I have to-" Only Ocean was nowhere to be found. Danny whirled around, but he couldn't see much with the lights still off. "Where the hell did he go?"

Steve was already moving, doing a sweep of every room with the light from his gun. When he reached the bathroom, he called Danny. "Danno, over here!"

Danny looked inside the bathroom, and saw the window wide open, which was probably how Ocean had disappeared so quickly. "Damn." He said, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Can you tell me what the hell happened, Danno?" Steve had restrained himself for too long already, and he needed answers, now.

"Only after you get the power back on… Shit…" He said, after accidentally kicking a piece of furniture for the nth time.

Steve seemed to have forgotten about that little detail. "Right, give me a sec…" He moved outside to make a phone call, but Danny followed.

What Danny didn't expect was to find that not only his building, but also every building around the neighborhood and a couple of buildings across the street were completely dark as well. He turned to his partner with a thundering expression on his face. "Please, _please_ , don't tell me that you cut the power of the whole city to make your commando assault to my apartment!"

Steve looked a bit uncertain about his actions now that Danny was not in any real danger. "It's standard procedure to cut the power in a hostage situation, Danno… Besides, it was just a couple of blocks…" He said, with a shrug.

* * *

Once the power was restored, Danny went inside his place, looking for any clues that Ocean may have left, and of course trying to recover the folder with documents and pictures that Benedict had given him back at HQ. He didn't want any of the HPD officers to start asking about the criminal records of a man that looked exactly like him.

Danny looked at the floor by the light switch, where he remembered dropping his phone and the papers, but only his phone was there, peeking under a table. He got down on his knees, looking under the furniture, but the documents were not there anymore. He looked at the few officers still in the apartment, but none of them seemed to have found the folder, so that left only one option.

He got out of the apartment, trying to find a quiet place to freak out in peace. He crouched next to the garbage can, his back leaning against the wall, and passed his hands through his hair. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" He was too busy wondering how his life turned so confusing so quickly to hear a silent figure approaching.

Steve crouched next to him, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You think now you can tell me what is going on?"

Danny dropped his arms to rest over his things and drew a weary sigh. "I wish I knew, babe."

Steve squeezed his friend's shoulder, standing up. "Alright, Danno… Why don't we go to my place? You can't stay here tonight anyway."

Danny stood up as well. "I can't… I should give them my statement…"

Steve started steering his friend towards his truck. "You can do that tomorrow… You've had enough for the day."

Danny nodded tiredly and moved to the passenger side. Once Steve had unlocked it, Danny opened the door and was very surprised, actually shocked to find a familiar folder resting on the passenger seat. He took it, and sure enough, there were Gracie's photos, Rachel's photos and his strange evil twin's criminal records.

Steve got into the truck and noticed that Danny was still standing by the door, looking at some papers. "Danny?"

Danny looked up with a frown on his face. "Did you take this from my place?" He said, lifting the folder on his hands.

Steve shook his head. "No, Danny. I didn't take anything. Where did you find that?"

Danny used the folder to point to Steve's driver seat. "Right here, inside your truck."

Steve shakes his head. "That's impossible, Danny. I left it locked. It has an alarm!"

"Well, apparently it's not a break proof lock, because this stuff didn't materialize out if thin air!" Danny shook the folder for emphasis, not noticing a small piece of paper falling.

Steve leaned over, taking the paper and reading it. "Danny… Who's 'D'?

Danny took the paper from Steve, it read:

' _Didn't think you'd like HPD to get a hold of this._

_Talk to you later._

_D.'_

Danny finally got into the truck. He crumpled the piece of paper on his hand and left the folder over the dashboard. "You know what? Could you drive me to HQ? I need to use that super smart computer to look up Danny fucking Ocean."

* * *

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Steve pulled out from the parking lot, trying to decide if taking his partner back to HQ was a good idea. "Danny, would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

Danny took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have no idea, babe. I was at the office, finishing up the paperwork when this guy comes in, two gorillas shading him. He drops that folder in my lap, and says that he needs my services. He wants me to find something that was stolen from him. By a freaking world known thief! He kept calling me Malloy, and he… he's been following Rachel, knows far too much about Grace's school and he said he expected me to get in touch with my team to get on with my assignment…" He finished with a tired sigh.

That sound made the decision much easier for Steve, who took the next exit and started heading towards his place. "Your team? What team?"

Danny was too busy studying the folder on his hands to notice the change of direction. "I've no idea. I have this Malloy guy's criminal record in here, but other than petty theft and other minor offenses, there's not much…"

Steve looks at him. "What about the guy at your place?"

Danny shrugged. "He said his name was Danny Ocean, and that he needed my help to recover whatever that was stolen from Benedict… He didn't get to tell me much more before you staged your tactical assault." He looked up, noticing for the first time that they were not on the way to HQ. "Hey! I asked you to drive me to HQ! I need to get some information on this Ocean guy!"

Steve shook his head. "Danny, we just finished a case that had us working around the clock for a week. You need to get some sleep… What if you miss something because you're too exhausted?"

Danny glared at his partner. "I don't _miss_ things just because I haven't gotten enough sleep! Point me to one cop that manages to get a full unperturbed night of sleep!"

Steve sighed, taking his eyes from the road for a moment to look at Danny. "Danny, you know that I'm not talking about losing one night of sleep…"

Danny passed a hand down his face. "They have been following Grace…"

Steve reached out to put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "He wants you to get in touch with someone and find some way to get whatever it is that was stolen from him. You and him know that that can't happen overnight! There's not much that you can do tonight…"

Danny drew a tired sigh, leaning back against the seat and closing his eyes. "Fine, take me to your place, but you better have beer in there, or I'm going to a hotel!"

* * *

The following morning, Danny woke up to the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs. He yawned, stretched in the comfortable mattress and finally got out of bed.

He didn't bother to change from the track pants and t-shirt that he borrowed from his partner last night, and went downstairs, expecting to find Steve having one of those nasty looking smoothies. "Hey, Super SEAL, you didn't have to go to all that trouble, some malasadas would have done just- FUCK!"

Once he got downstairs, he realized that Steve had not been the one cooking breakfast. In fact, his partner was nowhere to be found.

Instead, Danny Ocean was sitting on the couch and another tall blonde guy was standing nearby, a plate of eggs and bacon on his hands. He lifted his eyes surprised at Danny's reaction. "Morning, want some breakfast?"

Danny took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and turned to Ocean. "How the hell did you get in here, and where is McGarrett?"

Ocean smiled, that self assured smile Danny had started to hate. "Your partner doesn't have a very good lock. He left a note, by the way, saying that he was going for a run. We figured we could use the opportunity to have a talk with you."

Danny studied the two other men in the room. "You said your name was Danny Ocean. Does the cook have a name?" He said, moving to the other couch.

The blond guy smiled. "Rusty Ryan." He said, after swallowing the mouthful of eggs on his mouth.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Rusty? Seriously?"

Rusty shrugged. "I'm sure that you'll manage to get even my social security number once you get your team into checking our stories."

Danny sighed, turning to Ocean. "Alright, last night you said that you wanted to talk to me about whatever it was that Benedict wanted from me, so feel free to start by telling me why he came to me and who this Turk Malloy fellow is."

Ocean leaned forward on his seat, looking straight at Danny. "Very well, Turk Malloy is one of our associates; he has worked with us in a number of projects, some of which caused Mr. Benedict to lose a considerable amount of money…"

Danny glared at his namesake. "What did you steal from him?"

"A wife… Oh! And 160 million dollars… but we gave those back a couple of years later." Rusty said with a smile.

Danny looked from one man to the other, not being able to wrap his head around how much money 160 million dollars were.

He didn't have time to ponder too long, because Ocean was continuing his story. "Yes, we returned that money, with interests, but ever since that time, and after a couple more negotiations with Mr. Benedict, he seems to come to us every time something of his goes missing." He said, with a shrug.

Danny glared at him. "That still doesn't explain his visit to me."

Rusty spoke up. "Did you take a look at Turk's picture?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, he looks a bit like me. He's a couple of years younger though."

Ocean nodded. "The resemblance is uncanny. And we may have made something to divert Benedict's attention towards you and away from Turk."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "How nice of you! And where the hell is this Turk guy right now? On vacation in the Bahamas? On his honeymoon in Paris?"

Rusty gave a sad sigh. "He's in a hospital, in Chicago, under an alternative name. He's been in a coma for about two months now."

Danny shook his head sadly. "What happened to him?"

Ocean shrugged. "He likes race cars. Apparently he lost control of one and ended up flipping it over a couple of times."

Danny ran his hand down his face. "You don't expect me to step in and replace him in your merry band of… whatever the hell it is that you guys do…"

Ocean gave Rusty a look and then turned to Danny. "Well, that is up to you. We could use your help, and the access you have to certain information and facilities, but we kind of work at the edge of the law…"

Danny chuckled. "The edge of the law, you say? I'm willing to bet that whatever it is that you gentlemen do is waaaaaay off the edge of the law. In fact, I'm sure it's so far off the edge of the law, it might as well be in a different universe! You told me you had stolen 160 million dollars and gotten off scot free! That is not anywhere close to the edge of the law!"

"I was in lock up for six months for violating my parole for that one…" Ocean said in his most innocent face.

Danny chuckled. "Poor you." He said dryly. He moved to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee. "Anyway, what is it that Benedict wants you to recover?"

Ocean and Rusty looked at each other and seemed to come to an unspoken agreement. Ocean turned to Danny. "It's a long story, and maybe you might want to change out of your sleeping clothes?"

Danny chuckled. "Alright, give me five minutes."

He went upstairs and picked up his clothes from the previous day. Before moving to the bathroom, he checked his phone, which he had left forgotten at the night stand. He was not comforted to notice that he had five missed calls from his partner.

He moved quickly downstairs, addressing the men in the living room. "How long has Steve been gone?" He moved to the back window, trying to catch any unusual activity.

Rusty and Ocean looked at each other. "About two hours?" Rusty said with a shrug.

Danny shook his head. "Alright, get away from the windows and try to look as harmless as possible!"

He moved to the door and pulled it open, coming face to face with Steve, who was sporting his best 'ninja on a rampage' look. Danny glared at him. "Steven. A grenade? Seriously?"

Steve removed his teeth from around the safety pin, while trying to look innocent and failing miserably. "It's just a flash bang, Danno."

* * *

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Danny turned away from Steve, trying to keep some semblance of control. The sight of both Ryan and Ocean trying to sneak off through the back door shattered what little was left of it. "Where the fuck do you two think you're going? Sit your asses down, or I swear to God I'll shoot you in the kneecaps!"

He turned around to glare at his partner. "And you'd better put all of your WMD's away and get back here in under a minute, or you'll find them shoved so far up your ass that you'll be tasting the gunpowder for a week!"

Steve looked confused, but one quirk of Danny's eyebrows had him hurrying to the garage. Danny sat down, sighing tiredly and looked up at the two men sitting across from him. He was really not amused to see them grinning. "What now?" He said in an angry growl.

Every trace of humor vanished from their faces. "Nothing, it's just that you look a lot like Turk, but you're much, much scarier… It's amusing, actually, up until the time when we start fearing for our own safety, of course." Rusty said, hoping not to get Danny even madder.

Danny ran a hand down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt movement at his side and looked up to see Steve fidgeting. "Danno?"

Danny glared at his partner. "Sit down already, would you? So these two fine gentlemen can finally tell us what the hell is it that they want to steal, and from whom they want to steal it, then we can decide whether to arrest them, help them or shoot them, in which case you'll be in charge of disposing of the bodies…"

Steve sat down quickly, not wanting to provoke Danny any further. Danny nodded and turned to the other two men in the room; with a wave of his hand he motioned them to start talking.

Rusty looked at Ocean, and at his nod he started talking. "Well, Terry Benedict doesn't exactly have money issues, he has a considerable collection of valuable objects, some acquired through the regular channels, auction houses and the like, and a number of objects that were acquired through less traditional channels…"

Danny lifted his eyebrows. "Such as?"

Rusty shrugged. "He's been known to commission certain objects; most of these objects are his trophies. Pieces that represent his superiority over old adversaries…"

Danny sighed. "Is there a point to this long winded story on Benedict's hoarder tendencies?"

Rusty sighed, rolling his eyes. "Two months ago, one of his trophies was stolen. Some of his sources informed him that the person that stole it might have stashed it here in Hawaii. Unfortunately, they also brought his attention to the Governor's task force, more specifically to the last of the group of people that had assisted him in previous occasions, or at least to a man who looked exactly like him."

Danny dropped his head tiredly, and felt Steve's hand squeezing his shoulder. "What is it that was stolen from him, and why would they bring it to Hawaii?" Steve really didn't like the look on Danny, so he wanted the story to keep moving along. There would be time to ask about Danny's lookalike later.

Ocean smirked. "There is no better place to hide something than in plain sight."

Before Steve could react, Danny had jumped from his seat and was grabbing Ocean by the lapels of his jacket. "At which point in our short acquaintance did I make it look like I enjoy people beating around the bush? Huh? Would it be too difficult for you to just go and say what the fuck was stolen from that Benedict bastard?"

Even though both Steve and Rusty were standing behind Danny, ready to stop him before he went too far, Danny Ocean was not a foolish man, so he was reasonably concerned for his well being if he made the story longer than he already had. "Queen Liliʻuokalani's diamond neckless!" He said in an almost steady voice.

Danny released him, looking at Steve. "There is a Queen of Hawaii?" He said, with a confused expression on his face.

* * *

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to warn you that I personally had no idea that Hawaii ever had a queen, and I've no idea of Hawaiian culture, so I hope I'm not being disrespectful of it. It's not my intention in any case.


	5. Chapter 5

Three hours later, Danny was sitting on Steve's couch, trying to figure out how his life had suddenly turned into some kind of mystery movie.

In the last three hours he had learnt that there had been, in fact, a queen of Hawaii, that she had possessed very valuable jewelry, that not all of her jewelry was accounted for, and that one of the most valuable pieces was thought to be definitely lost.

Well, this piece was not in fact lost… It was lost to the State of Hawaii, but there was a Casino owner that had had it in his possession for the last five years, and an international thief that knew its current exact location perfectly. The problem was that while Benedict had been very careful about keeping the necklace hidden, the thief didn't like to keep his treasures buried, so he had put together a huge scam in order to show off his little piece of jewelry freely.

Ocean and Ryan spent far too long explaining to Danny and Steve how they wanted to steal the stolen necklace. It would take 11 people, the help of a few locals, and all the luck in the world to pull it off. After the long explanation was over, Danny just stared at them for a minute, trying to figure out if this was some kind of a joke or if he really was in front of a couple of guys that could make Steve's antics seem like a peaceful stroll down the park.

After Danny had processed what these guys wanted to do, what they wanted him to do, and had some level of certainty that this was the real plan and not some sort of practical joke, he stood up abruptly and moved towards the lanai. "Steve, a word please?" He said to his partner, but not before muttering a "Don't go anywhere" in the general direction of the two other men in the room.

* * *

Danny moved to one of the chairs and sat down tiredly, waiting for his partner to join him. Once Steve was sitting at his side, Danny started talking. "Listen… I'm going to need to take a couple of weeks off for this…" He said, not looking at his partner.

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Danny turned to his partner, but still wouldn't look straight at him. "I said I need to take a couple of weeks off for this! What part of that is unclear for you, huh?"

Steve glared at the blonde man. "Just the part where it sounds like you're thinking on doing this thing alone!" Steve growled.

Danny finally lifted his eyes to glare at his partner. "Well, yes! Of course I have to do this alone!" Danny yelled.

Steve sighed. "Is that your final answer?" He asked.

Danny nodded, not being able to say it out loud.

Steve nodded sadly, and moved to stand up. What Danny never expected was for his partner to kick the chair from under him, which made Danny fall to his knees. He was also surprised by the large foot pushing at the small of his back, which made him flop unceremoniously to the floor, laying on his stomach. Before he could start to make sense of what was going on, he felt a handcuff being secured on his wrist, followed by an uncomfortable tug on his arm and the same familiar click after the other cuff was attached to the other wrist, behind his back.

Danny laid there in shock for a couple of seconds before the shock gave way to anger. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He growled, struggling to get back on his feet.

Steve was having more trouble than he thought keeping his partner still. "Well, Danno… What'd you want me to do? You're an accessory to theft! I have to arrest you!"

Whatever Danny was about to say flew from his mind at Steve's words. It was true, he was an accessory to theft, and Steve was right to arrest him. He allowed his partner to get him on his feet, the fact that the theft hadn't even taken place yet not even registering on his mind. He looked up to see that Steve seemed to have been talking to him. "… Five-0 business…" Steve finished.

Danny blinked a couple of times, but still couldn't make sense of what Steve had said. "What?" He asked, confused.

Steve sighed and placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. "I said that even if I wanted to, Chin and Kono would never let you do this on your own, Danno… So there's no way you're doing this alone." He said, shaking Danny's shoulder gently.

That brought Danny out of his stupor. "What? Whatever happened with you arresting me, huh?"

Steve shrugged. "Well, it's not gonna happen, unless you try to do this thing on your own…"

Danny shook his head. "What? What the hell is the matter with you?"

Steve looked surprised. "Are you seriously telling me that you'd have listened to me if I hadn't done this?"

"Well, I sure as hell am not listening to you until you get these cuffs off me!" Danny yelled.

"Well, I'm not getting the cuffs off you until you accept that you're not doing this thing alone!" Steve growled.

"Weren't you in the room just now? Didn't you hear Ocean say that they had a team of at least ten people to do this thing?" Danny yelled, feeling very frustrated at not being able to wave his hands around.

"And do you really think that any of those people are going to have your back, Danny?" Steve said, matching Danny's tone.

Danny had to take a moment to calm himself. He drew a deep breath and looked at his fuming partner. "This is not your problem, Steve."

Steve shook his head, chuckling. "This is not your problem either, Danny…"

Danny sighed. "Alright… I get your point…" He said with a nod of his head. "But I'm not making any decisions with these handcuffs on." He finished, glaring at his partner.

Steve winced. "Alright, just don't hit me once I get them off…" He said, moving to Danny's back and taking the cuffs off.

Steve was expecting to be punched in the face by his partner, so the elbow in the stomach came as a shock. He doubled over, hanging on to the wooden railing nearby, trying to catch his breath. The feel of the cuff tightening on his wrist made him open his eyes in surprise. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Danny secured the other cuff to the wooden railing; leaving Steve stuck in the lanai while he moved back to the house. "It's called payback, babe!"

* * *

Danny went back into the house, finding Ocean and Ryan looking at him uncertainly. "Ok… So I'm in. The only problem is that that Neanderthal that I call partner wants in as well, and once he's in, our two teammates are going to want to help too, so what do you say?" Danny asked, looking resigned.

Ocean and Ryan looked at each other, shrugging, and then looked back at Danny. "The more the merrier!" Ocean finally said, with a fake smile on his face.

Right then Steve rushed into the room with the handcuffs still attached to his wrist and a jagged piece of wood hanging from the other cuff. "Wait! Danny's not taking any part on this op unless I'm in as well!" He said, using his most threatening SEAL growl.

Danny rolled his eyes, but Ocean and Rusty didn't look too confident about their safety. "Welcome to the team!" Said Ocean, his fake smile still firmly in place.

* * *

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last finished chapter I have for this story. I'll try to update soon, but I've been having trouble coming up with a 'heist' good enough for these guys... I think I have come up with something worthy of them, but any ideas would be appreciated! ;-)
> 
> I hope you liked the chapters so far and I'll try to update soon-ish?
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> See you around!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is really a work in progress, and I should warn you that it's a slow progress, so I hope you don't mind too much about the wait in between chapters. 
> 
> I'd love to know what you think of it!


End file.
